Blood Prince Council
The Blood Prince Council is the first encounter in the Crimson Hall wing in Icecrown Citadel. The council consists of the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar and Taldaram. The fight is pretty straightforward, with just a few quirks. All of them have been fought and killed by players (Keleseth in Utgarde Keep, Valanar at Naxxanar in the Borean Tundra, and Taldaram in Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom) and brought back to Icecrown Citadel to once again serve the Lich King. This encounter was made available January 19, 2010 on US servers and January 20 on EU servers. Abilities 10 player Prince Valanar * ** * ** * Prince Taldaram * ** * ** ** * Prince Keleseth * * ** * Dark Nucleus * Hardmode * 25 player Prince Valanar * * * Prince Taldaram * * * Prince Keleseth * * * Dark Nucleus * Hardmode * Strategy The encounter consists of one phase. The 10 minute enrage timer is generous and should not be of any consequence. Three tanks are required, one of them can be a ranged tank (e.g. Warlock). At all times, one of the three princes has Invocation of Blood. The two without the buff have 1 HP and cannot be damaged, only the buffed prince has a proper health score and can take damage. Invocation of blood always starts on Prince Valanar (middle), and switches randomly every 30 seconds to another prince. All three princes have rather low armor and thus take high melee damage. DPS cooldowns should be used on Keleseth, since he frequently casts Shadow Lance which makes it impossible for him to dodge. Prince Keleseth This prince can basically be tanked by any class whith a ranged attack. He does not use any melee abilities, he instead spams Shadow Lance. For this reason, the Keleseth tank must gain shadow mitigation from the Dark Nucleii. These spawn randomly around the room, and the Keleseth tank must grab them to gain the stacking Shadow Resonance buff. Dark Nucleus does not follow normal aggro table, they instead follow the last person that hit it. Melee aoe abilities do not pull Dark Nucleii off the Keleseth tank (excepting Hammer of the Righteous and Heartstrike). The Dark Nucleii destroy themselves over time, necessitating finding more to keep the shadow resistance buff up. Note that the damage reduction from Dark Nucleii is multiplicative not additive, so even with 6 Nucleii the tank still takes some damage. More than 6 Nucleii is not advisable, since at that point the tank takes more damage from the Nucleii than from Shadow Lance. Prince Valanar Valanar summons Kinetic bombs so that 2/3 (10/25 player) are up at all times. These Bombs float in the air and slowly move to the floor, upon impact they explode for ~16k damage. Every time they take damage, they float a litte upwards. After 1 minute, they despawn. To prevent the bombs from exploding, they must be continually damaged. The easiest method to acheive this is to use a warlock or hunter melee pet. A melee pet set on a bomb just sits below the bomb until it floats low enough, then attacks it until it floats up out of range again. This may fail though when the pet is effectively kicking the bomb up the stairs. Using a warlock imp is not optimal either, as the imp may use all its mana and then be unable to keep the bomb up. Ranged damage dealers can do this too, but this leads to loss of DPS on the bosses. Players thus want to switch from the Bomb to a boss and back, but this can lead to errors (like accidentially targeting Nucleii). Switching on nameplates or using a targeting macro help avoiding these errors. Sometimes a kinetic bomb glitches and gets stuck in the floor and not go back up, no matter how hard it's being hit. If this is the case, then someone needs to continually beat on the bomb until it dissipates, otherwise it explodes. This tends to happen on the raised stage in the back of the room. Valanar puts shock vortexes on random raid members which knocks both them and any nearby (~12 yards) raid members back 50 yards. When he gains Invocation of Blood he casts Empowered Shock Vortex which creates a shock vortex on top of every player in the room; melee need to scatter and get away from each other, while the rest of the raid should already be spread out. Players must keep 12 yards away from everyone else. Prince Taldaram Prince Taldaram conjures balls of flame which follow a random raid member and explode when they reach their target. When they pass through other players, the damage they do is reduced, down to a minimum of 10k. When Taldaram has Invocation of Blood he launches Empowered Balls of Flame which follow the same mechanism, but deal higher damage, and also damage the players they pass on their way to their target. Players who are NOT targeted by Empowered Balls of Flame should stick together and stay close to the route of the ball, especially ranged dps. In this way you drain the energy of the Empowered Balls of Flame and it makes it hurt less. Taldaram also casts Glittering Sparks in a random player's direction so spreading out mitigates it somewhat. Heroic Difficulty In Heroic Mode, the Shadow Prison debuff is added, which does increasing damage to players every second whenever they move or jump. Therfore, all players (except the Keleseth tank) must minimise movement during the entire fight. Kinetic Bombs are now summoned closer to the ground and drop faster. With the reduced movement, one or two ranged players cannot keep all Kinetic Bombs in the air. Spread ranged players all over the room, and all of are responsible for any Kinetic Bombs in their area. This is especially important when someone in their area is targetted for Empowered Conjured Flame. Glittering Sparks now reduces movement speed by 40%. Assign a priest to mass dispel melees when Valanar is empowered so they can run out for Empowered Shock Vortex. A chained Empowered Shock Vortex most likely results in multiple deaths. Keleseth also hits much harder in heroic mode. A normal melee tank is therefore recommended over a ranged tank. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Intro : : Prince Keleseth ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Prince Taldaram ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Prince Valanar ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Trivia *Valanar's quotes: **" " is from Psalm 23:5 In the Judeo-Christian Bible. **" " is based upon Kael'thas Sunstrider's infamous quote. Related achievements Videos 10-player Normal encounter Plzy7m0wnBs ne4Ci3Q_aj4 10-player Heroic encounter 6F2D6g1jY0A 25-player Normal encounter 4Rt35WpmYmw myOH4h_rs4M sOXXDeVmoJ4 fJqJDYNqOJ4 25-player Heroic encounter cOxhnFuYN1Y hjUvgRtLRnw Patches and Hotfixes * * * External links Category:Darkfallen Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses